Cursed Indeed
by ebonymist
Summary: Ryan's cursed. Postep for 'Curse of the Coffin' RyanEric


Title: Cursed Indeed

Rating: T (PG-13)

Summary: Ryan's cursed…

Pairing: Ryan/Eric (The Hardy Boys)

Spoilers: VERY VERY EXTREMELY MINOR "Curse of the Coffin"

A/N: My first CSI: Miami fic, but I'm not angered by flames…they make me laugh, actually. So you're welcome to flame all you want

Warnings: SLASH! Male on male touching, kissing, etc… You've been warned.

Ryan sighed in relief as he leaned against his locker. Finally, the case was over. Or, as _over_ as it was going to be until they got a lead on their murderer. The details of the case – the Santeria curse, specifically – had him more rattled than he'd like to admit. He knew, though, that both Eric and Calleigh were aware of his insecurities already. Alexx was, too, now that he thought about it. He rubbed his face with his hands. He was ready to just go home, go to bed, and put this all behind him.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around him and his heart jumped as he collided with an equally strong chest. He smiled. No matter how many times Eric held him, it never ceased to surprise him. He still couldn't quite believe that their relationship had made it through so much and lasted this long. Nearly a year ago, Ryan had been shot in the eye with a nail gun; their relationship had blossomed from there.

"You, okay, Ryan?" Eric asked gently as the younger man wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm absolutely wonderful," Ryan replied sarcastically, laying his head on Eric's shoulder. "I mean, maybe everything was coincidental, but that's just a few too many coincidences for me. So, what if I really am cursed?"

"Well," the Cuban began, smiling at his lover. "You've probably cursed me by now, too, since I just can't keep my hands off of you. I guess that means we'll have to live out the rest of our cursed lives together in misery."

"So, does this mean we should start picking out burial plots?" Ryan teased. Secretly, he enjoyed it when Eric made a comment about them being together for the rest of their lives. "After all, 'it's what happy couples do.'"

Eric thought for a minute. "Maybe we should move you in with me first, Ryan. Wouldn't want to get things out of order."

"Way to be casual about it there, Eric," the younger man joked, poking Eric's side lightly. "So was that a request or an order?"

"Whichever it takes to get you to move in. So, will you?"

Eric had been slipping that suggestion into a lot of their conversations recently, but Ryan had been shrugging it off as nothing. He decided that if Eric really wanted them to live together, he'd ask eventually, and besides, it was more fun to pretend he didn't notice the insinuations and frustrate his lover.

Eric's eyes held nothing but love for him, and he couldn't find it in him to prolong the older man's torment. Ryan found himself smiling for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last few minutes. "Of course." The relief on Eric's face made Ryan lean in and kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Ryan's eyes took on a mischievous glint. "So, I guess I really am cursed. I'm gonna be living with you for the rest of our miserable lives."

The taller man smirked. "Better believe it. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good. Me neither."

"You know, I heard that sex can break curses," Eric said with a leer.

"I guess we'll have to try that, won't we?" Ryan responded, the smile on his face spreading. "But not in the locker room at work where anyone could walk in on us."

"Home, then?"

"Your place or mine?"

"Ours."

"Ours," Ryan repeated. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too." Eric kissed him deeply, Ryan's mouth immediately opening to allow him entrance. "Something to get us by until then," he explained when they pulled apart. Ryan chuckled. By this point, he knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Cursed, indeed," a female voice – _Calleigh's_ voice – interrupted. Both men turned to look at her, Ryan still wrapped in Eric's arms. "If your idea of a curse is being kissed senseless by a hot guy, can I be cursed, too?"

Ryan laughed. "Sure, but you'll have to get your own guy. I'm kind of attached to this one, and I never really learned how to share." He paused. "Honestly, though, I don't think you want to be cursed. We were just discussing how miserable our lives are going to be."

Calleigh smiled back at him. "Yes, you certainly look like you're suffering. Are you headed home?"

Eric nodded. "Why? Did you need something?"

"No," the blonde replied kindly. "You two have fun tonight – because I know you will. And I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early."

"Okay, goodnight Calleigh."

"Goodnight guys."

Ryan pulled away from Eric and took his hand as they walked out of the locker room, heading toward the parking lot. They had a curse to break.

End! Review please!


End file.
